


Suspension

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Cirrus is very, very good at making rope bondage look like a work of art. You're her canvas.
Relationships: Cirrus | Air Ghoulette/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a Kinktober prompt list, which I'm instead just going to scatter and do what I want when I want!
> 
> This prompt was 'Bondage'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Cirrus insisted on bondage, you had to admit that you didn’t expect this. At most, you were expecting being tied down onto the bed, maybe a bar of some kind. But, no. That wasn’t enough for Cirrus.   
  
“Comfy, dear?” she purred. She adjusted the ropes that kept you hung in the air.   
  
You squirmed, but all of the knots held fast. Cirrus was very, very good at shibari bondage, and you weren’t surprised that she added a bit to it by hanging you from the ceiling. You stared down at the floor, arms bound behind your back, legs forcibly tied together so you couldn’t move them.   
  
You wished you could see the intricate patterns that she had tied for you; the only rope you could see was the part wrapped around your breasts. It was tied in a way that made them push out, putting them on display in an obscene and yet beautiful way. Cirrus had taken great care with all of it.   
  
So, you nodded, even as your entire body screamed for some attention. You rubbed up against the rope, whimpering at the friction -- until she grabbed your waist to hold you fast. Cirrus’ tail rubbed up against your thigh, brushing up against the rope.   
  
“Now, now, I didn’t say you could move.” Cirrus chuckled darkly and swished her tail around, the spade of it brushing against the damp ropes around your cunt. You gasped and whined, but were unable to move. “You’re so impatient. Let me admire my work for a bit.”   
  
Cirrus pulled away, as did her tail. You went limp in the bondage, willing yourself to stay perfectly still as Cirrus began to circle you a few times. She looked as immaculate as ever -- her body was literally perfection to you, and she was just as naked as you were. Your eyes drank in the sight of the naked Ghoulette, the freckles on her chest and shoulders, the way her yellow eyes shone in the light.   
  
“You’re so beautiful,” Cirrus breathed out. “You’re perfect for this sort of thing, you know? You’re a work of art.” Cirrus stepped closer to you, cupping your cheeks in her hands. She then placed a tender kiss on your forehead; her lips felt so warm against your skin. You sighed softly, relishing in her gentle touches and compliments.   
  
“Thank you, Mistress,” you whispered. “Thank you so much.”   
  
“And so polite, too.” Cirrus chuckled and pulled away again. “I think I’m going to keep you forever at this rate, dear.” She paused for a moment -- the longest moment in your life -- and hummed to herself in utter delight.   
  
Then, she took your nips in her hands and tweaked them. You moaned loudly, arching your back into her hands. When she twisted them, you melted beneath her. She knew just how to touch you and make your body scream for her.   
  
“Cirrus --”   
  
“Ah, ah!” She twisted your nips harder, digging her nails into your sensitive skin. “Try again.”   
  
“Mistress!” you shouted. “Please, oh Lucifer, please --”   
  
Cirrus let out a satisfied purr, then rubbed your sensitive nubs one more time before pulling back. “Good girl. _Very_ good girl.”   
  
Her sweet torment didn’t end there, though. Cirrus kept running her fingers against the edge of the rope that bound you, specifically teasing your collarbone, your chest, slowly trailing alongside the bondage down your abdomen. Each and every little stroke left you a squirming mess, which obviously pleased Cirrus to no end.   
  
When she trailed a nail down your hips, you nearly bucked into her hand. You managed to hold fast, though -- just barely. It was such a feather-light touch, one that left you aching for more. When she brushed it against your dripping cunt -- the part not covered by rope -- you couldn’t help but moan.   
  
“Seems like my little pet really likes this. Do you, dear? Hmm?”   
  
You nodded a few times, breathing heavily as Cirrus continued to tease the lips of your cunt. She brushed her thumb against your swollen clit, obviously relishing in your pathetic, helpless whine. Your desire grew and grew with each and every little stroke; it threatened to consume you from the inside out. You tried to think coherently, but just as you were able to grasp onto a few words, Cirrus’ expert fingers left you a babbling mess again.   
  
“Yes! Oh fuck yes, yes please yes --” It was all you could manage to say. Even that seemed like too much when Cirrus’ finger slipped inside of you, hooking you just right to hit your g-spot. You arched your back, straining against the tightly-knotted ropes. The feeling of them digging into your skin just made you feel even hotter.   
  
“Fuck!”   
  
“Say that louder, I like hearing it from you.” Cirrus leaned in to nibble at your ear, her fangs causing a sharp prick of pleasurable pain through you. She held you close, gliding her free hand along your sweaty skin. “Come on, dear.”   
  
“ _F-fuck_!” You bowed your head, panting heavily as Cirrus slowly finger-fucked you with one of her clawed fingers. She was moving carefully so as to not scratch you, but the slow pace was maddening. “Mistress!”   
  
It was impossible to stay still now. You swayed in the bondage, the ropes swaying and straining but never breaking. You were tied up expertly, and despite your best efforts, all you could do was swing a bit. You couldn’t get the friction that you so desperately craved, nor would Cirrus let you. She did watch you with amusement, however, as her fingers slid in and out of you.   
  
“Desperation looks good on you,” she breathed out. “I love watching you like this.”   
  
Cirrus began to move her fingers in and out faster, hitting the g-spot over and over again with expert precision. You gasped, moaned, and shook beneath her, completely at her mercy. And knowing you were behest to Cirrus’ every whim just pushed you closer and closer to orgasm. Not that you’d dare come without her permission, of course.   
  
Besides, if there was one thing Cirrus was good at, it was sensing when you would tip over the edge. You hated how she had learned the signs after just a couple of nights together -- she’d keep you on the edge for hours, taking in every desperate sound you made and smirking all the while.   
  
Tonight was no exception. Your breaths started to become shallow, and you felt just on the verge of coming -- but then Cirrus pulled her fingers out of you and left you hanging -- quite literally.   
  
“M-Mistress, why?” you whined. “I need to come!”   
  
“Then I’d have to get you down from there. And I don’t think I want to do that yet.”   
  
Cirrus remained true to her word. You’re not sure how much time you spent bound and tied just on the cusp of an orgasm. Just as it started to build, Cirrus let it ebb every time. Your whining became white noise and your body grew tired from how much it bucked and squirmed and thrashed. You needed release _now._ But it wasn’t granted to you.   
  
Not yet.   
  
Your Mistress took a few moments to admire her handiwork again. She left your line of sight, but you felt her eyes on her as she circled you. You couldn’t anticipate when she would touch you, nor did you even want to try. The surprise was part of the fun.   
  
You heard Cirrus’ voice behind you. “... Huh.” She sounded bemused, somewhat perplexed. You yelped when she suddenly rubbed her hand on your cunt, and the rope that was bound next to it. “You’ve ruined this rope.”   
  
“S-Sorry,” you muttered. A brief pang of shame cut through your haze of lust.   
  
“Don’t be,” Cirrus replied with a chuckle. “I’m so happy to know you’ve been enjoying this, dear. You’ve been a delight to watch.”   
  
She slipped her fingers inside of you again, and you were lost.   
  
“I think you deserve a reward for pleasing me so well,” she purred. “Come for me.”   
  
You cried out in absolute bliss as your orgasm washed over you. The ropes were moving even as Cirrus held you steady -- you cared about none of this. You cared about nothing except the pure and utter pleasure that wracked your body.   
  
All the while, you could feel Cirrus’ hands roam your body and the ropes that suspended it.


End file.
